


Enthusiastic Consent

by AdamantSteve, amireal



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blowjobs, Enthusiastic Consent, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:19:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1471276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamantSteve/pseuds/AdamantSteve, https://archiveofourown.org/users/amireal/pseuds/amireal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil likes it when Clint says yes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enthusiastic Consent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [infiniteeight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteeight/gifts).



> For InfiniteEight and with much thanks to Amireal and the other people in the CC chat for making the CC fandom a fun place to be lately :) And Dunicha for betaing :D

“You like that?” Phil asks, and Clint shivers. Phil’s breath tickles his neck when he speaks, which would be enough to induce shivers all their own, but combined with the fingers dragging through Clint’s hair, he thinks he might just shake out of his skin.

 

“Yes,” he gasps. “You fucking know I do.” 

“Like hearing you say it though,” Phil says, and Clint can feel his smile as well as hear it. Phil’s sprawled over him, those delicious lips kissing Clint’s neck anytime he’s not whispering things into his skin.

 

It started as a joke, when Clint said something about how damn polite Phil can be, even when he’s doing something filthy, something entirely at odds with the buttoned up pencil pusher Clint used to think he was. But evidently, something of Clint’s bullheadedness rubbed off on him, and Phil decided to push that little button as much as he could. 

 

Phil licks across Clint’s adam’s apple and kisses his way up Clint’s jaw to his ear, and even though Clint knows it’s coming, he still vibrates when Phil whispers right into his ear. “Do you want me to suck your dick, Clint?” 

As he says it, he moves his hand down to trail the tips of his fingers along the thin sliver of skin where Clint’s tshirt has ridden up. 

“You’re such a fucking tease,” Clint whines. “Please.” 

“Please what? Please suck your dick? Is that what you want?” 

“Yes! Obviously!” Clint jerks his hips forward because he feels like he’s been hard for about 72 hours at this point. 

 

Phil hums, and Clint thinks that he’s going to stop being a goddamn tease for a second, but no. He kisses Clint’s cheek and then pulls away to lean on an elbow and look down on Clint, all fond and soft and kind. Clint narrows his eyes and Phil grins. He knows exactly what he’s doing. 

 

“Are you waiting for me to beg?” Clint asks, and he’s got half a mind to just grab at the man, but they both like this game. Clint brushes a hand down over Phil’s crotch, pleased when it makes Phil’s eyes flutter closed for a second. “Seems like you want this as much as I do.” 

 

“Want what?” Phil asks even before his eyes finish focusing back on Clint. He leans in just close enough to gently brush his nose over the sensitive skin on Clint’s neck. Again. The barely there pressure produces goose bumps and full body shivers. Phil’s teeth nip gently at his jaw, quick and sharp, before he returns to gently tracing the contours of Clint’s face.

 

“Mutual orgasms?” Clint says, once he’s done shivering. His voice cracks, which rather ruins the sass he was aiming for. Phil doesn’t much seem to care though, humming again as he traces Clint’s ear with his nose. 

“You want me to touch you? Is that what you’re saying?” Phil asks. 

 

Clint closes his eyes, which is  a mistake because it only magnifies every feather light sensation ten fold. Without vision, Phil is a warm, sturdy presence, his body pressing into Clint in completely innocuous places that somehow rewire themselves directly to his dick.  “Fuck,” Clint hisses as Phil’s hand slides down his ribs, light and indistinct, “touch me, please.”

 

He figures the direct instruction might urge Phil into action, but Phil _stops_.

“Wha-” 

“Do you mind if I take your shirt off?” 

“No, oh my god. Go ahead! You don’t have to ask!” 

“I like asking,” Phil says, sliding his hands under the edge of Clint’s tshirt. “I like hearing you say yes.” 

 

Fucking Hell. “Yes,” Clint says even as Phil is pulling at the edges of his shirt, “oh god, yes. Yes okay?”

 

Phil just hums carefully, “Mmhmm.” The shirt lands on the floor in a heap; Clint is sure he’ll probably trip over it later, but who cares? Because Phil’s fingers are finally on his skin and it’s still that maddeningly light touch but they feel warm and perfect.

 

Phil leans in, again, letting his nose trace along the skin on his cheek until his lips brush Clint’s ear. “Can I suck --” Clint nearly blacks out at the thought and misses the actual sentence.

 

“Wha?”

 

Phil takes a finger and runs it lightly around the closest nipple, it immediately tightens and all Clint wants is for Phil to touch it, god anything but that aching tightness in the cold air. 

 

“Can I,” Phil whispers again, “suck your nipples?”

 

“ _Yes_ ,” Clint replies. “You can suck my goddamn nip-ah!” he’s cut off when Phil’s hot mouth closes over the closest one, and he sucks with the same gentle insistence he does everything with. Clint’s toes curl and he makes a rather pitiful little whine whilst Phil hums happily and closes his eyes. He’ll be the death of Clint one of these days. 

 

After nipple 1 has been thoroughly seen to, Phil pulls off and kisses his way across to nipple 2. He stops and looks up, but before he can ask, Clint huffs. “ _Yes_ , you can suck the other one.”

 

Phil’s smile can only be described as wicked before he descends onto Clint’s other nipple. He sucks and licks and hums and Clint feels like each motion just makes him harder. God he wants friction, all he’s got is the taut fabric of his pants pushing back against his cock and it’s not nearly enough. He tries to roll his hips as Phil ups the suction just enough to make it feel like its his cock he’s sucking, only he’s pinned, Phil’s weight heavy across his thighs and keeping him from doing more than desperately rocking up into nothing.

 

“Shh,” Phil murmurs, breath blowing over Clint’s wet nipple. “We’ll get there.” 

“You’re a sadist,” Clint says, but Phil’s gone back to swiping his tongue back and forth over his nipple. He also runs a hand up Clint’s thigh before very carefully placing it right over Clint’s cock. 

 

Even that small amount of pressure is enough to have Clint whining, as worked up as he is. 

“Whatever you’re gonna ask, the answer’s yes.” 

Phil makes a pleased sound as he makes his way downward, and the sound of his belt being unbuckled is music to Clint’s ears. 

“What about me taking your pants off?” Phil asks, curling his fingers under the waistband of Clint’s jeans. “You want that?” 

“Yes,” Clint replies. “Take my damn pants off already. Please!”

 

Phil carefully peels away the two sides of Clint’s fly as he lowers the zipper, making a pleased noise as Clint’s cock appears, stiff and sticking to his shorts, the head caught just under the elastic. Phil runs a soft finger down its length and Clint thinks he can feel every dip and whorl and callous as it spends long seconds just barely touching him. Clint whines, pushing his hips up the small fraction he can, making that pressure just a little firmer and god, it’s so good his entire body shudders.

 

“Can I suck your cock, Clint?” 

“I literally hate you, you know that?” 

Phil closes his mouth and looks up at him, and doesn’t do a thing more til Clint groans and says, “ _Yes_ , that sounds great. Please?” 

Phil grins and lowers his head just enough to stick his tongue out and swipe it over the head of Clint’s dick. And that’s it - then he pulls away for about a hundred years before going back for another lick. When he finally takes a hold of Clint and gets his whole mouth around him, Clint’s eyes roll up in his head as he gasps, “Oh yes yes yes please oh gosh don’t stop!” 

 

Phil hums, the vibrations buzzing against his cock, and Clint finds he can’t stop now he’s started, giving Phil all the enthusiastic yesses and pleas for more that he can muster. Of course, as soon as he’s really getting into the swing of it, Phil pulls off, though he does keep one hand stroking over Clint’s balls, lest they be forgotten. 

“I love hearing you say yes to me,” Phil says, and it’s way too reverent for how he looks right now, lips wet and shiny, Clint’s cock waving in front of his face. 

Clint huffs for a second, cause he doesn’t know what to say to that, until it dawns on him.

“Yes,” he says. “Yes yes yes.” 

 

Phil grins and then bends to press a kiss to Clint’s thigh. When he gets his lips back around Clint’s cock, the stream of positive reinforcement becomes less clear, the words turning into garbled nonsense that nevertheless seem to have the desired effect. 

He doesn’t mean to come without warning, but Phil does something with the hand he has on Clint’s balls at the same time as doing that humming thing again, and Clint practically flies into space. Phil doesn’t stop though, humming happily as Clint shouts a variety of positive expletives and approving noises before he’s done, wrung out and exhausted as he flops back onto the bed. 

 

Phil stays where he is for a while, kissing and licking around like there’s anything else gonna happen. It still feels nice though, so Clint’s not complaining. Eventually he makes his way back up to lay beside Clint and kiss him on the cheek. It seems almost chaste in comparison to what he did moments earlier, and Clint laughs as he turns his head for a proper kiss. There’s something poking into Clint’s hip, so he rolls enough that he can slip his leg between Phil’s. “You hard?” Clint asks softly. “Did sucking my dick turn you on?” 

 

Phil makes the sweetest little noise that sounds something like surprise when Clint wraps his hand around his dick. “Yes,” he breathes. “Always.” 

“You’re always asking me permission,” Clint says, moving his hand in tandem with Phil’s hips. “But you like it when I just take it, don’t you?” 

Phil’s hand grips Clint’s shoulder, fingernails skidding down his arm til they dig in at the same time as a loud moan and a particularly forceful jerk of Phil’s hips. 

 

“You’d let me roll you over right now and fuck you, wouldn’t you?” Clint asks, and he does roll them, putting Phil beneath him and then straddling Phil’s thighs as he sits up. He keeps one hand on Phil’s dick and the other pressed against Phil’s chest. Phil’s eyes darken. They always do whenever Clint uses even a little bit of his superior strength in the bedroom. He reaches up to touch the arm holding him down, feels the cords of muscle in Clint’s forearm. Clint stays where he is but flexes his muscles for Phil’s benefit, feeling the resulting twitch of Phil’s dick in his hand. 

 

“I’d let you do anything,” Phil says, and Clint doesn’t doubt it. He lets go so he can kiss Phil again.

“Yeah,” he says. “Anything I wanted, right?” 

He holds Phil there with the bulk of his body, barely enough space to jerk him off, but enough for Phil, who comes a few minutes later with a deep red hickey on his neck and Clint’s name on his lips. 

 

They’ll shower soon, probably together, so Clint doesn’t feel too bad about the come on his hand when he runs a thumb along Phil’s jaw. “I’ll blow you next time,” he promises, and Phil laughs. 

“Like I said, you can do whatever you want.” 

 

 

 


End file.
